


Made For You

by nabooliola



Series: Balance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM AU, Dean Is Frustrated, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Pining, Sam is cute, Soulmate AU, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, but it was in my head and wouldn't go away, john winchester is tired of the sexual tension, kids in love, kids kissing, not really anything underage though, pre-wincest - Freeform, this fic is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: Prequel to Balance-some moments from Sam and Dean's childhood. Little snippets of them growing up being cute little kids in love and John trying to deal with having two teenage boys that want to jump each other.





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write the next chapter of Balance but this is what happened instead. I'm glad that I checked it over this morning before posting it because I was half asleep and there were some weird not actual sentences in there.

As soon as Mary Winchester introduced Dean to his newborn brother, she had known that her suspicions were correct. The little boy had been beside himself with excitement over being a big brother. As the pregnancy progressed, Dean had become more and more obsessed with the coming baby. He spent hours talking to Mary’s stomach, singing songs and telling stories. It was when Dean was giving her belly a goodnight kiss (something he had insisted on since she was about two months along) that the baby first kicked. 

 

John had laughed at her when she first suggested that their children might be soulmates but after a while even he agreed that Dean seemed unusually connected to the unborn child. He began to listen more seriously when Mary would talk about feeling the baby move whenever Dean was unhappy or how the four year old would grow restless every time the baby had hiccups, even if she didn’t say anything.

 

Dean had been inconsolably nervous for the duration of her labor and teared up in the waiting room as soon as Sam let out his first cries. When no one could soothe the infant, Mary requested that Dean be brought in. As soon as he entered the room, the newborn quieted. Mary helped her son hold the tiny baby and smiled at the look of pure love and adoration in Dean’s eyes. She was so happy to know that her boys had each other.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Something was on Sam’s mind, that much Dean could tell. The six year old was usually chatty during their walk from school to the motel. Today, Sam was unusually quiet and Dean was going crazy trying to figure out what was upsetting his baby brother. After he sighed for the fourth time, Dean was done waiting. He stopped walking and grabbed his brother’s hand, practically begging his brother to tell him what was wrong.

 

The ten year old had been afraid that Sam was going to tell him about something bad. The little boy had bully problems at their last school and even though he had promised to let Dean know if it happened again, he had a habit of keeping things to himself if he thought they would upset Dean. What he wasn’t expecting was for Sam to ask for a kiss.

 

Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew that if you love someone, you’re supposed to kiss them. At least, that’s what he had learned from the Disney movie that his teacher had put on. The princess in the movie had kissed the prince because she loved him. Sam loved Dean and he knew that Dean loved him but they had never kissed.

 

Dean would be lying if he said that he hadn’t ever thought about kissing Sammy. His baby brother was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, always had been. He knew though that kissing was for grown ups and even though he was a big kid now (double digits and everything!) Sam was still little. He tried explaining this to Sam but the six year old wouldn’t listen.

 

Finally, Dean decided that if a kiss was what Sammy wanted, a kiss was what he would get. After all, Dean couldn’t deny his soulmate anything. He pulled his little brother behind some bushes and grabbed the cheeks still pudgy with baby fat in his hands, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Sam’s. 

 

The first grader spent the rest of the night with a silly grin on his face, one that Dean tried not to mirror. After Sam and John had fallen asleep though, Dean lay awake in bed, touching his lips and blushing. He hoped that Sammy would want a kiss again tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sam was nine years old when he learned that he was lucky. His friend Marcus had come to school crying. When Sam asked what was wrong, Marcus tearfully explained that his father had met his soulmate on a business trip and wasn’t coming home. As Marcus wailed that soulbonds were stupid, Sam began to wonder about his own bond. 

 

That was the first day that Sam didn’t wait for his brother to meet him after school. Instead, the fourth grader walked to the public library and checked out six books about soulmates and soulbonds. Sam spent the next five hours in their empty motel room reading about how rare it is to meet your soulmate and how most people end up marrying someone else.

 

It was dark outside when a distraught Dean arrived at the motel. He nearly cried with relief when he saw his brother asleep, drooling on the pages of an open book. The door closing woke Sam up and he stared in surprise at Dean, never having seen his brother so upset. The thirteen year old crossed the room quickly and pulled Sam into a tight hug before shoving him back into his chair and demanding to know why he had disobeyed and left school alone.

 

This was the first time that Dean had been truly angry with Sam and the younger Winchester was surprised with how guilty he felt. He sheepishly explained about his friend before showing Dean what he had been reading. Dean’s anger evaporated when Sam looked at him with those big hazel eyes and declared himself the luckiest boy in the world because he had his big brother.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Despite his attempts to conceal it, Dean was visibly excited. He couldn’t remember ever having a birthday party before (though he was sure it had happened) and even though there were no balloons or presents-apart from a handmade card from Sammy- this was going to be his best birthday ever. Bobby had yelled at his father over the phone, threatening to castrate the man if he didn’t bring the boys over for Dean’s fifteenth birthday. 

 

After blowing out the candles on the lopsided cake Bobby had baked himself, Dean pulled out the envelope he had received from the school nurse. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before opening the envelope and unfolding the paper with shaky hands. A grin broke out on his face when he read the results.

**_Dean Winchester: Dominant_ **

 

Bobby smiled proudly and John clapped his son on the shoulder. Sam pouted a bit, realizing that if Dean was a dom that meant that he would probably test as a sub. His sour mood didn’t last long though, overshadowed by happiness for his brother. The eleven year old decided that being a sub was okay, as long as it was for Dean.

  
  


* * *

 

John was exhausted. Ever since the job with ghouls in Cedar Falls, Dean had been exceptionally mouthy. The seventeen year old seemed to hold John responsible for Sam’s broken wrist even though the younger boy only got hurt because he allowed himself to get distracted. Pointing that out had only served to make Dean angrier though and John was happy when he found a case that would give him an excuse to get out of town.

 

It was hard enough having two teenage boys. Two teenage boys who were soulmates was even more of a headache. John was sick of battling with Dean for authority and he was especially sick of the sexual tension. If there was one thing no father needed, it was his sons constantly eye-fucking each other. 

 

At least Dean was responsible enough to keep his hands off Sam until the boy was older, though John knew the two of them made out whenever he wasn’t around and he was getting tired of ignoring how antsy Dean would get during Sam’s long showers. The younger boy seemed to know that they drove his brother crazy if his sly grins were anything to go by. More than once, John had woken up in the middle of the night to hear one or both of the boys moving their hands under the blankets and breathing hard. It was always hard to look at them in the morning after that.

 

To be honest, John was also looking forward to Sam turning eighteen. Dean’s stabilizers were expensive and came with nasty side-effects. Dean’s short fuse had become even shorter since he started taking them and it was beginning to impact his performance in the field. Sam hitting adulthood couldn’t come soon enough.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Bobby hadn’t needed to call John when Sam’s fifteenth birthday came around as the three had shown up at his doorstep a few days before. The kid had shot up like a weed over the summer and his voice had finally stopped cracking. It seemed that Dean was having a harder time controlling himself now that his brother had hit puberty and Bobby couldn’t imagine what John must be dealing with keeping those boys in such close quarters.

 

When Sam opened his envelope, there was no tension in the room since everyone knew he would be a sub. Perhaps this was the reason it was so easy for Sam to run from the room after reading his results. The three men left behind sat in stunned shock for a moment before Bobby picked up the discarded paper, eyebrows raising when he read the words on the page.

**_Sam Winchester: Switch_ **

 

Dean found his brother hiding in the salvage yard. Sam was curled up behind a rusted van, sobbing bitterly. It took a while for Dean to sort through the mixture of grief and guilt and self-loathing to figure out what the root of Sam’s inner turmoil was. When he realized that the younger boy was afraid of having to be unfaithful, Dean smiled sadly. His sweet baby brother was so loyal.

 

It took hours, but eventually Dean got Sam calm enough to listen. For the first time, Dean acknowledged the empty spaces in the brothers’ bond. Over the next few weeks, Sam talked constantly about their missing third person. The boys had fun speculating, trying to guess what their soulmate was like. Sam blushed when he admitted that he wouldn’t mind a female partner and Dean laughed at the idea that they were ‘reverse’ coming out to each other. They argued over if their soulmate would be bookish like Sam, if they would share Dean’s music taste… These debates always ended with the boys agreeing that no matter what, their third would be perfect and protected and loved.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Somewhere around Sam’s seventeenth birthday, things changed. The switch was more argumentative, picking fights not just with John but Dean as well. Tension hung thick in the air as Sam continued to push for independence. He said things he didn’t mean, complaining about how he’d never had any choice over his life or his destiny.

 

Dean took it especially hard, not knowing how to calm the storm in his sub’s mind. Sam wasn’t responding to usually effective comfort measures and for the first time in his life, the older brother was at a loss for how to help his soulmate. 

 

Watching Sam pack up to go to school was painful. Dean had been so proud of his brother for getting accepted to Stanford and had immediately started looking for somewhere for them to live and a place for him to work so he could help Sam pay for books. When the switch said that he was going alone, it was like a slap in the face. Dean hadn’t meant to yell at Sam, hadn’t meant the terrible words he’d said. He wanted so badly to apologize but his sub kept the bond shut.

 

Dean was disgusted with himself for being happy about their father going missing. He knew that he should be worried about John but all he could think of was how this was the perfect excuse to go see Sam. He had respected his brother’s desire to be left alone up until that point, hoping that the switch would eventually come around. Now an opportunity to go seek Sam out himself had presented itself and Dean couldn’t help being thrilled. 

 

When he saw his brother again, Dean felt the first real spark of happiness in forever. Sam had been so shocked to see his dom that he let the bond fly open again and through the reopened connection, Dean could feel that his boy was happy too. 

They were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> We should return to our regularly scheduled programming soon. I just needed this to happen. Leave me alone and let me have fun.


End file.
